


My Boyfriend's Keeper

by happilyeverscisaac



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other, Sad Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyeverscisaac/pseuds/happilyeverscisaac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall has cancer, has for a bit now. ( possibly a flashback where he told his boyfriends? )Then, one day Niall falls asleep in Harry’s lap, and Zayn, Louis and Liam come home to find Harry hysterically crying, trying to wake Niall, and he just like won’t believe Niall die. The boys try to get Harry to let go of Niall, but no. He’s gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to The Fault In Our Stars by Troye Sivan

When Louis, Liam, and Zayn walked back into the flat, laughing they didn't expect to be greeted with Harry's sobs. Louis placed down the food and all trace of humor was wiped off their faces. "Harry?"

Said boy was hunched over Niall on the couch, sobs racking his body. "Hazza what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"N-Niall w-on't wake up. H-he said he was going to take a n-nap and that he w-wanted me to h-hold him so that w-when he woke up he was staring at a-an angel. And it's been hours. He hasn't come to. W-Why isn't he waking up?" The curly hair boy shook the lifeless body in his lap. "Wake up Niall! WAKE UP. "

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_Eight Months Earlier-_

 

It was two weeks into their break when Niall called Harry. "Hey love."

Harry perked up at the sound of the blonde. "Ni, hey. How's it going? Enjoying break?"

There was a pause and then Niall spoke again, this time much quieter. "Uh...not really. And that's the reason why I called."

Chest filling tight, Harry gripped his phone closer. "What's going on? Has something happened?"

Niall let out a watery laugh. "You could say that. I need to see you and tell you in person. Actually all of the boys...." his voice broke off.

Harry's heart fell. "Niall?"

The Irishman went silent for a second again. "I love you so much Harry. You know that right?"

Tears prickled Harry's eyes. "Of course I do. I love you too Ni. Babe...."

"When's the soonest we can get together?"

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"L-Louis?" The Doncaster lad stopped laughing at something stupid his little sister had said when he picked up the phone.

"Harry? What's wrong? Are you crying?"

There was a mumbling sound. "Take deep breathes Harry."

Finally Harry found his voice. "We need to..uh...um Niall has some news."

Louis sucked in a breath and walked out of the living room. "What kind of news?"

"The kind where he needs to tell us in person."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Liam rolled over in bed to grab his ringing cell. " yes?"

"Li?"

The small voice caused Liam to sit straight up. "Niall? What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you."

 

 

========

 

Out of the boy's, Zayn was the last to be called. Niall felt his stomach churn. Out of all the boy's (excluding Harry), Niall was the closest Zayn.

So when Zayn greeted Niall happily, Niall felt hot tears streaming down his face. "Zayn....I need...I uh..... I have some news..."

"Yes Niall?" Zayn heard the catch in the blonde's throat.

"In person...."

"Is it bad? There's something wrong isn't there?"

.....

"Yes."

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Less than a week later Zayn, Louis, and Liam stood in front of Niall's door. Liam knocked and they watched as the door pulled open. Harry greeted them and the boys were shocked. Harry's normally well kept curls were all of the place and his eyes were bloodshot red. "Hey lads."

They walked in to see Niall sitting on his couch a little grey throw blanket on his lap. "Hey lads." He repeated, making to stand up.

"No don't stand Ni!" Harry said rushing back over to the struggling blonde. To the others, they agreed with Harry. Niall looked as if he had lost weight and he looked extremely pale, sick like. Niall glared up at Harry.

"I can stand up Hazza. It's not like I'm going to collapse right away."

The blonde stood up, with Harry's help, and walked over to the other three, who were frozen. "Lads don't look so...shocked."

It was Louis who broke the tension. "What the hell happened to you?" Zayn hit him on the back of his head.

A sad smile displayed over Niall's face. "That's what I want to talk to you all about. I already told Harry when he came a week ago."

Something unsettling sat in the pit of their stomachs. When they sat on the couch beside Niall, Harry went to go make some tea.

The blonde held his hands. "So um, I'm just going to right out say it. I have B-CLL."

Liam sucked in a breathe as Louis raised an eyebrow. "That is?"

It was Zayn who answered Louis's question. "Cancer."

Silence.

Zayn moved closer to Niall. "How long? When do you start treatment? Or have your already started treatment?"

The sound of a cup falling and breaking in the kitchen caught all of their attention. "Harry?" Niall called out.

"I'm okay. It's okay. It just slipped from my hand. Carry on."

Louis shakiling stood up. "I will go check on him."

Niall bit his lip and watched as his friend moved to his kitchen. Liam took the opposite side of Niall. "What's going to happen now?"

Tears started to roll down Niall's cheeks. "I chose 'natural history'"

"Natural History?"

"What it means is that he's not going to get it treated." Harry mumbled coming back in with Louis, carrying the tray with tea.

At this all hell broke loose, the boys' jumping up and yelling about how he couldn't do that, that he must fight, that he was stronger than this.

"SHUT UP!" Niall screamed. "DON'T YOU THINK I THOUGHT OF TREATMENT. THAT MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO GO THROUGH CHEMO, THAT I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY HAIR AND SPEND MY LIFE IN A HOSPITAL BED. I j-just want to spend m-my remaining time with you. I want to feel normal and carry on." Sobs broke from his body as he curled up onto the couch, face in his hands. Harry took Zayn's seat and pulled his smaller boyfriend closer to him. And felt the hot tears fall onto his shirt.

"I-I'm so fucking scared. I don't wanna die. Not yet."

"Hush Ni. Don't think about that." Harry cooed in his ear, rubbing his back. "I'll be here for you every step of the way. So will the boys." Who all quickly agreed. "It'll be okay.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Three Months before_

 

Six months passed after the boys' and later the world found out about's Niall cancer. Things changed dramatically. The world tour was put on a indefinite hiatus and the boys' moved in with Niall.

Said boy became sicker. His brunette hair began to fall out slowly and his once bright blue eyes became lifeless and sunken in. Niall became even smaller as he lost more weight and he was deathly pale.

One day when the boyd's went to grab themselves some food Niall turned to look at Harry on the couch. "I wanna go out."

Harry froze. "You ....you know I can't let that happen. What if you catch something?"

Niall shook his head. "I don't care. I just want to go see the stars, with you Hazza. Please. I don't have much time left. And tonight..." His voice trailed off.

Tears pricked his eyes, as Harry nodding and stood up. "Okay. " And they did. Harry had bundled NIall up well and went a found a nice hill a little bit away from the city.

Niall stared up at the sky. "It's so beautiful. " He whispered. "I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you, staring at the stars."

"Why don't you then?"

"Huh?" Was Niall's response. Harry stood up and knelt in front of him.

"Marry me."

"What? No. I'm not going to be around much longer. And that's not fair. Making you a widower so soon."

 

Curls bounced as Harry shook his head. "I don't care. I want to spend the rest of your life as my husband. Let's do it right now! Or tomorrow. "

A laughed escaped Niall. "You're so crazy. But you're my crazy. Yes. Fuck yes."

Harry kissed Niall.

And a day later, surrounded by the boys, Niall and Harry were married.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

4 hours ago

 

Liam smiled as he watch Harry pick Niall up. "What movie do you wanna watch?"

Louis cooed at the sight. "They're so cute. Okay now. I"m starving let's go."

Zayn chuckled and the trio left the flat. After they left, Niall snuggled onto Harry's lap. "Can I nap on your lap?"

Harry chuckled. "Of course. But why would you ask?"

Niall shrugged. "I don't know. Just wanted to. And I can't wait to wake up to an angel staring at me."

Green eyes sparkled. "You're the angel." He kissed Niall on the lips.

 

When the movie ended, Harry kissed Niall's lips, which felt oddly cold. "Ni?"

No response. "Ni?!"

"Wake up!!'

And for the next hour Harry tried. He tried to wake him up. Two hours passed when the door finally opened. Laughter came in but was quickly gone when Harry heard Louis ask him what was wrong and why he was crying. "N-Niall w-on't wake up. H-he said he was going to take a n-nap and that he w-wanted me to h-hold him so that w-when he woke up he was staring at a-an angel. And it's been hours. He hasn't come to. W-Why isn't he waking up?" The curly hair boy shook the lifeless body in his lap. "Wake up Niall! WAKE UP. "

He felt the others move closer to him and he felt someone taking his Niall away. Liam checked the boys' body. "H-He's gone."

A wail escaped Harry's body. "NO! HE CAN"T BE DEAD. HE CAN'T BE!."

Louis felt tears running down his cheeks as he held Harry close to him. Zayn grabbed a pillow from the couch and put it on the floor. He then placed Niall's body there and pulled a blanket over his body, and placed his head over Niall's heart. "Wake up. Ni. Please you c-can't be...."

 

 

 

 

**_Epilogue_ **

 

 

A month passed when they held the funeral. Harry watched as everyone pulled up in their cars and were dressed in black. He had a small Irish flag in his jacket and he pulled it out and clung onto it.

"Harry." Harry looked over and saw Niall's mum, dad, and brother walking over to him.

Maura hugged him tightly. "He loved you so much. So much."

Harry's throat tightened. "I loved him so much too Maura." And after that everything seemed to move quickly. Liam, Louis, and Zayn found him and brought him inside.

People got up and spoke of Niall and how much he was loved. That he was too young. And all of the shit. And then it was his turn.

Standing in front of his casket, Harry pulled out the flag. "I'm not the best of speakers and Niall would laugh at me right now if he could see me." A small bit of laughter from the crowd. "

He paused and finally spoke again. "I loved my husband Niall so much. And now that he's gone... it's like I lost a part of my existence. A part of my soul. He wasmy everything. My sunshine, my lover, my smile. My heart. I don't feel complete anymore. And I miss him. Niall was my first and only true love. And I don't think I can love anyone quite like how I loved him. I miss him so much but...he's better off now. He no longer h-has to suffer. And though I miss him...though everyone misses him, I know one day we will see him again." Finishing, Harry looked at the casket and felt like he was suffocating. He looked around and felt the walls closing in on him.

"I"m sorry. I-I can't..." He took off running. Harry ran outside and fell to his knees, tears falling down his cheeks. "Why? Why did you have to leave me all alone Niall?!"

He felt someone's hand on his back. "You're not alone."

The familiar voice caused him to look up. But no one was there. "Niall...."

Louis, Zayn, and Liam came out of the church and pulled him off the ground and hugged him. And Harry could have sworn he heard a familiar laugh.

Niall's laugh.


End file.
